This disclosure relates to a system and method for modular assembly of a motorized release device of a downhole device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Producing hydrocarbons from a wellbore drilled into a geological formation is a remarkably complex endeavor. In many cases, decisions involved in hydrocarbon exploration and production may be informed by measurements from downhole well-logging tools that are conveyed deep into the wellbore. The measurements may be used to infer properties and characteristics of the geological formation surrounding the wellbore. Thus, when a wellbore is investigated to determine the physical condition of a fluid within the wellbore, a gas within the wellbore, or the wellbore itself, it may be desirable to place downhole device with associated measurement tools and/or sensors within the wellbore.
A cable may be used to raise or lower the downhole device within a casing of the wellbore. In certain cases, an obstruction within the casing may block the downhole device from moving along certain portions of the casing. For example, the geological formation may constrict a portion of the casing (e.g., due to external pressure applied to the casing) while the downhole device is disposed within the wellbore, such that the cable is unable to move the downhole device through the constriction. In some cases, the cable may break when attempting to force the downhole device through the constriction. Unfortunately, recovering the downhole device is difficult while the broken cable is disposed within the wellbore. Additionally, replacing the broken cable may be expensive and time consuming.
In some cases, the downhole device includes an array of mechanical components that operate in conjunction with electro-mechanical or electric components. The electrical components of the downhole device may be difficult and time consuming to replace. Accordingly, the downhole device may be inoperable for a substantial period of time while a service technician inspects or replaces the electrical components of the downhole device.